warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hydroid (Warframe)/@comment-71.237.140.50-20140413081738/@comment-93.100.52.231-20140415185352
"Hydroid has SO much utility and can be synergized with SO many frames" Uh... What? Frame synergy? Haven't heard of that before, did I miss something? Synergy with weapons, the Ogris Dilemma... that is the hot subject, yes. Except for Vauban has long mastered this field with solo contol of any incoming force, while Hydroid does what? Pee on the floor and submerge in it? Yeah, good luck synergizing with that. If the enemies disappear, I doubt that would even synergize with Banshee, and that's possibly the only synergy besides Molecular Prime, as Sonared Bastille is brilliant. Pre-nerf Frost at high-levels? Frost can take some serious shit even now. All he has to do is recast the shield without CD, much like Rhino. I don't see the nerf in popping a 10k+ hp shield. Unless you talk about 200+ levels, which is already a Trinity's field of expertise. Fucking awesome in Conclave? Dude, there goes your credibility. I suppose you'd say that Reflection is awesome in Conclave too now, right? And to the last poster... wow... mod him with <> and he will control the map... Just... wow... He will run around and pop tentacles and waterguns that will slightly hinder some incoming enemies by knocking them down. Or you could just disarm them. Permanently without CD. Or maybe Stomp without target limit. Chaos, no? Doesn't require so much modding for so little effect. Now if anything - this guy NEEDS a buff. Desperately. Marking a MOVING enemy with Barrage, instead of placing a short-duration inaccurate spitter in a game with Moas and Chargers. He needs to be able to DROP his used Pampers, instead of swimming in it. Holy shit, every frame uses it's CC and does other things, but if this pussy moves - his puddle is all dry. Sure, perhaps, limit the duration/number of affected enemies, but make it an effective quicksand(or sinkhole, whatever) on demand, just like Bastille. A lesser version of Vortex. And his ultimate needs to actually strangle new targets, instead of merely knocking them down. And also perhaps it could use some targetting to actually cover an area, not random spots and completely wasted tentacles. As people say now - a long-lasting tentacle is a wasted tentacle that you can't fix. Sure, it is fun to dominate the noob levels up to 40 with Fleeting Expertise spam of tentacles, but take it to serious content and it just loses any effect. As per almost every warframe, he might have a niche. A very delicate build that will exploit tentacles(as his other abilities are hardly expoitable, save for Barrage that would be backup for tentacles) to more or less control some incoming enemies. But that is not enough to justify him. Oh and the P.S. to the poster who said "control the maps". Next time try a ~25-energy full-duration Vortex Vauban, http://goo.gl/DtSmOe. This should give you a hint of the gap between your tentacles and actual performance. Or look at Loki on non-infested maps. Trinity is out of question(this very build would be cake for her too). Nyx can turn any situation into surviving scenario(as long as you don't melee enemies). Natural Talented Nekros can chain-terrify the whole place, as well as pop scaling cannon fodder on demand. What is so special about your Davy Jones again?